Alice Stone
by Cafuchi
Summary: Eight years ago, Mikan inserted an alice stone to her by his request and replace it by a Nullification alice. Now eight years has been pass, the enemies start to move to look for her. How they will protect Mikan to them?
1. Memories

**Summary: **Eight years ago, Mikan inserted an alice stone to her by his request and replace it by a Nullification alice. Now eight years has been pass, the enemies start to move to look for her. How they will protect Mikan to them?

**Chapter One: Memories**

Start of Dream

_A five year old brunette girl lean on a trunk of Sakura tree with a 7 year old long brown hair and violet eyes shares his story about his journey._

_"Mikan, do you know about the Exchange of alice stone" said man _

_"Iie, Kira ~ Oniisan but I know how to make one *grin*" said a five year old Mikan. Mikan create a small orange alice stone on her palm._

_"Hehehe" said Kira_

_"Then I tell you, the exchange of alice stones is between two people a man and a woman who symbolizes promises to each other like an engagement rings and they will be together forever " said Kira_

_"then I give this to Kira ~ oniisan so that we can be together" said mikan blush_

_"Mikan I have a favor to ask" said Kira_

_"what is it Kira ~ oniisan" said Mikan crying _

_"Please STEAL my alice and INSERT in your body as a gift on your birthday a.." said Kira_

_But Mikan cut-off him_

_"Yada, if I do that you will die" cried Mikan_

_"Mikan please listen to me *Mikan Crying * you will use to create a __**COPY **__of Nullification and insert it on my body" said Kira_

_"Yada yada, they will hunt me and train me to be a killing machine" Mikan realize what she said she turn around and crying hard _

_Kira widened his eyes after what he heard from Mikan_

_"So you know about them I'm sorry" Mikan slightly nod and he hug Mikan from behind and say sorry many times until Mikan accept the offer._

_One year later_

_"Mikan no matter what you see and hear you must stay silently and if I tell you to Teleport you must teleport to grandpa you will be safe there and take this " said Kira. _

_Kira handle a necklace that holds an alice stone and a green bird. "This is an alice controller customize for multi-alice, you can change the alice stone what alice you want to conceal, I know you can create an alice stone compose of all alice except the nullification *Mikan Nodded* and here Torii a mechanical bird I create it before you take my alice I hope he will be helpful and protect you"_

_Mikan can feel that this is might be the last chance to see, touch and hear his voice, she knows what will happen and she just agree to Kira. Kira just smile to Mikan and whisper "I Love You! You are the first person that I ever cherish I hope you find a right man to protect you properly I can only watch you from afar. I Love you Mikan and __**GOODBYE**__" then he kiss Mikan on the lips. Mikan widened her eyes after he told her I love you and sad, before she respond Kira told Mikan to hide and nightmare comes. After Kira mouthed to Mikan to teleport, she teleport to Jii-chan crying she never had a chance to say three words to Kira before he died right in front of her._

_A few days later Mikan became lifeless human memories taunt her about Kira's death. Jii-chan try to comfort but failed until he reached his patience. "Mikan how long you will be remain like that" said Jii-chan. Mikan didn't respond. Jii-chan let out a large sighed before start to talk again." You know Mikan, Kira will never like it if you continue this, do you want Kira's sacrifice to be useless" this time a loud sob heard around the house. Jii-chan hug Mikan tight until it calm down. Mikan decide to move on and think about the future that Kira give to her and hide her alice especially Kira's Alice._

_"Mikan come here I would like you to meet someone..." said Jii-chan_

End of Dream

Seven Years Later (Present)

"That dream again" a brunette murmured. A mechanical green bird flew beside the brunette girl like he was greeting the girl a good morning "Good Morning Torii" the girl smile. The brunette slow open her eyes and revealed a brown orbs she wears her necklace that reveals a white stone on the middle and wears a baby pink nightgown that shows her body curved. She walked onto the altar and greet her Jii-chan a good morning. Yes! Everyone Jii-chan died two years ago and now she living on her own.

She prepared her breakfast and start eating until she heard a loud knock on her front door, she open her door and revealed a blond hair that reaches his shoulder and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, purple jeans and brown shoes. He also wear earrings, necklace and a ring on his ring finger as alice restraints.

"Ohayo Mi-Chan" he greeted with a smile.

"Ohayo Naru-san" Mikan said as she bow to greet and smile

"Don't be formal Mi-chan Oh Ohayo Torii~" Torii fly around the man as he greet a welcome and landed on the left shoulder of Mikan.

"Mi-chan are you done packing your uncle excited to see you at the academy" Narumi said

"Hai, I already finish packing only left is this house and all done" Mikan said

"Ano, Naru~sensei if my decision is right to transfer school especially in Gakuen Alice. I mean everyone might wonder a transfer student at the middle of term and maybe I cannot catch up with the lesson" a worried Mikan

"Iie, you are a smart young lady and this is for your own good they might kidnapped you if they discover your Alice" Narumi Said

Mikan shivered from the word alice 'they don't know that I have more than one alice so Mikan calm down as long you wear your necklace you are fine'

Narumi notice Mikan reaction about her alice but he let it go he break the silence. "If you finish packing let's go"

"Hai Naru~sensei" at one last glance Mikan bind a farewell to her home, memories of her grandpa and especially KIRA.

To be Continue...

Disclaimer:

I don't have the right to own Gakuen Alice nor the Gundam Seed. Since I am not the creator or Mangaka of it.


	2. Welcome to Gakuen Alice

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Gakuen Alice**

Mikan saw a black limo in front of her house. Unfortunately, she will wait six FREAKY HOURS to travel Tokyo she let out a side of depression and murmured, "If only I can use my teleportation alice I don't need to wait six hours just to arrive Tokyo" Mikan sigh. Good for Mikan, Narumi did not hear her and ask, "What are you talking about there Mi-Chan?" "No - Nothing" Mikan said in panic. She enters the car and takes a last glance on her house.

**~ Car ride ~**

"Uhmm, Narumi~sensei what Gakuen Alice look like?" Mikan ask

"As you know Gakuen Alice is a school for people like us with special power. It contains three level of Education, a hospital and Central Town. We evaluate student according to their schoolwork, Alice level and attitude to state their ranking. Which is no-star, one star, two star, three star and a special star" Narumi said Mikan just nodded to process the information in her brain while her eyes sparkle of excitement.

As Narumi continue "Student enroll at Gakuen Alice cannot visit their relative until they graduate from high school unless they score a high grade on exam then they will give a weeklong vacation with their relative".

"Wait Narumi~sensei, do you know my star-ranking?" Mikan ask

"Iie, Jinno-sensei is in-charge on your star ranking but if you ask me I can give you a three stars but still Jinno-sensei will give your rank," Narumi answered.

Mikan satisfied Narumi answer. Until Narumi, break the silence. "Uhmm, Mi-chan how do you get that mechanical bird I'm just curious, if you look at the bird it's not an ordinary invention is like a person with alice invent it and also your necklace it's like an alice control can you remove it so I can check on it?" This cause Mikan a widened eyes but return it on her calm eyes "Narumi~sensei Torii and this necklace are gifts, from the valuable _friend_" Mikan answered in a sad tone.

"Sorry for bring it up" Narumi said notice the tone he hearing.

"Iie, its okay *Mikan takes off her necklace and pass it to Narumi* here Narumi~sensei" Mikan said

Narumi grabbed the necklace its different from the ordinary alice control and examine it until he noticed the small white stone on the middle of the necklace it's look like an alice stone it's not but Narumi wants to ask some more about it until Mikan started to talk. "That stone is very special to me, I spend whole day just to create it" 'Nani this is an Alice Stone' Narumi thought, "Yes, that's an alice stone" which shock Narumi 'how' Mikan clap her mouth of what she just said. "Ano, Narumi~sensei please return it to me I need it" Narumi return the necklace to her and Mikan took the necklace and place on the right place. As time pass by Mikan already half-asleep until slumber took her.

**Dream**

_I heard voices one is Kira and two unfamiliar voices. Until I heard, five gunshots and I saw blood from Kira's body. Silent tears ran down on my cheek. I saw Kira mouthed 'Tele - port now I am so - rry please li - ve'._

_**'No'**_

_**'No'**_

_I shook my head_

_**'Kira No Kiraaa'**__ cried_

_I want to stay but the man shot the last bullet on head and everything became black._

**End of Dream**

**Narumi POV**

It is almost three hours we been travel as I watch Mikan to sleep, I noticed tears maybe she is having a nightmare, I shook her body to wake up she did not budge then I heard a scream "Mikan wake up! Wake up!" Mikan finally open her eyes look terrified, she look around and hug me crying "Little one it's okay you are safe now please calm down" I said. I hug her back to ease the tense. Mikan's body is still shaking; I place her head on my lap and stroke her hair to calm down. I am still curious about her necklace when I going to touch it _again_ Torii fly on to me and start hitting me on head. "Stop it Torii! Fine, fine I will not going to touch it geez". The bird stop hitting me, landed on Mikan's body, and glared me an EVIL glared do you believe a MECHANICAL bird can glare which gives me a shiver on to my spine. Finally, we arrived at Gakuen Alice. "Mikan, wake up were here now," I said. Mikan rubbed her eyes gently 'Kawaii' I thought.

"Now Mikan-chan Welcome to Gakuen Alice," I said smiling as they entered through the gates.

**End of POV**

**Mikan POV**

Time: Three Hours Ago

Narumi~sensei shook my body. I look around and I saw Narumi~sensei I cried and hug him tight. 'that dream again, it has been seven years since that incident. I am scared; they will hunt me, I already feel their movement' I thought. I heard Narumi~san said "Little one its okay you are safe now please calm down". I feel safe on his arm just he like Jii-chan. I lay my head on his lap and thinking about that incident.

Narumi~san wakes me up and said, "Now Mikan-chan Welcome to Gakuen Alice".

"Wow, this place is huge," I said

"Yes, Yes is it. You will stay here until graduation," Narumi said

As the limo stop by the headmaster building, I can finally see my Uncle Kazu, who patiently waiting for my arrival. Narumi~sensei escorted me to uncle office, when we reached his office Narumi~sensei knock on the door three times and I heard 'Come in" behind the door. Narumi~sensei left me with my uncle to have quality time together. Uncle hugs me and pats my head.

"Welcome Mikan to Gakuen Alice.*momentarily pause* Here is your schedule, school map and dorm key, you are a special star I know Narumi explain to you about the rules here, right?" Kazu said

I smiled and nodded.

"You will be in special class because of your nullification but you will be heavily guarded by Persona or his student *I widened my eyes*, Persona already told me one month ago before you enroll here. Why Mikan, why you kept it to yourself? Do you know that I almost have a heart attack when I heard about this? Please if something happens please tell me so that I can plan it beforehand please Mikan". Kazu said

I am shock of what I heard 'So uncle knows about _it'_, my tears start to form again "Gomen nasai uncle, Watashi wa hontōni gomen nasai" I said. "Just promises me no more secret okay? What will I tell to my little brother and Yuka if something happens to you? They will haunt me every day." Kazu said stuttered on the last six words. I laugh when he said that. "Now that's Mikan that I know just don't remove your necklace if it's not necessary, Its night time now you can go to your dorm and take a rest I call Narumi to escort you to your room," Kazu said.

"I know uncle and Thank you, Oyasuminasai" I said and bowed.

I saw Narumi~sensei on the hallway, he said my belongings are now on my dorm and congratulate me for being a special star. I hope Torii is behaved when I left him. I entered to my room and I saw Torii flying around my room. I smiled after I saw Torii.

"Aah, Mikan-chan I will fetch you tomorrow at 8:00 am, your uniform is already on your closet so don't be late and Oyasuminasai" Narumi said.

"Hai, Thank you and Oyasuminasai" I said and bowed.

I closed the door; I lay down to my king-sized bed. I did not bother to change my clothes but Torii is persist to wake me up so I change my clothes to nightgown and go back to sleep.

Tomorrow is my first day of school I hope she remember me if we meet.

**End of POV**

To be Continue... 

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> New Student

_Watashi wa hontōni gomen nasai == I'm really sorry _

_Oyasuminasai == Good night_

I hope you like it :D

Thanks for those who read and review my story :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not have the right to own Gakuen Alice nor the Gundam Seed. Since I am not the creator or Mangaka of it.


	3. New Student

**Chapter Three: New Student**

() author e.g. (Hello Minna~san :D)

The sun is rise, you can hear the chirping of bird, but our sleeping brunette is still asleep. Even the loudest alarm clock ever made cannot wake her up until Torii. Its 7:00 am, Torii fly around the room and notice Mikan still asleep, he landed on Mikan's head and start hitting hard using his beak. *glint eyes*

**Mikan POV**

'Ugh, I don't want to stand it's too early; what's this something land on my head, two feet don't tell me its' I slowly open my eyes and I saw Torii going to _hit_ me with his beak. I immediate stand up and shout "Torii! How many times I going to tell about your method of waking me up, you acting like her". *pouted* I check my clock it's already 7:05 am 'better cook my breakfast'. I cook a waffle with strawberry syrup and a cup of cappuccino.

7:20 am: Take a bath

7:30 am: change my clothes and wear my uniform (a black cardigan with blue trimmings, a blue ribbon, plaid mini - skirt and a knee - length boots) 'hmm, it perfectly fit but not to fitted I wonder how they get my size and no make-up I look like a clown if I wear it. I let my hair down because one of my ribbons broke. *sigh*.

Checklist

Uniform: check

Bag: check

Keys: check

Necklace: check

Alice Stones: check

'It's to early, better explore the academy first' I thought happily

7:35 am: "Torii come let's explore the academy we have plenty of time before class". Torii fly on my left shoulder. I grab my things and do not forget the map, lock the door and let the exploration begin. *excited*

7:50 am: *walking* the map says here is Northern Forest, where can I find Persona "I can't feel his presence around here". I notice a beautiful Sakura Tree but before I set my foot on the tree the bell rung, it is time for class. "Torii can you help me find Narumi~sensei" I said smiling. I follow Torii to Middle School building, hoping to see Narumi~sensei.

**END OF POV **

A dark shadow appears behind the Sakura tree, watching the brunette walking towards to middle school building.

**Narumi POV**

~Faculty lounge~

8:15 am: Mikan is nowhere to found, I told her yesterday that I will fetch her but there is no respond coming to her room. I am starting to get worried *walking back and forth*, one of my co-teachers tell me to calm down and maybe she might come here looking for me. Something tapped on my shoulder when I turn around I found Torii flying in front of me and landed on my head *sweat dropped* just to REST.

"Gomen nasai Sensei. Torii and I excited to explore the academy on our own and I ask Torii to find you so he is resting on your head." Mikan said.

"It's okay Mikan~chan, I'm just relieved that you are safe anyway let's go" I said

"Hai!" Mikan said cheerfully

~Hallway~

"How long he will awake?" I said stuttered *memory flashback (see chapter 2)*

"I don't know sensei that's the third time he sleeps on other people excluding me," Mikan said smiling

"Really?" I ask

"Yup! Actually he fond the first person he sleep on" Mikan said grin

Narumi *sweat dropped*

"We're here, please come in after my signal" I said

"Hai, Narumi~sensei" Mikan smiling

**END OF POV**

Once Narumi enter the classroom, Torii finally awake and fly around the room to greet the student. The students amazed to Torii and not paying attention to Narumi.

After Torii greet the student, he notices a familiar hair; black hair who still holding a screwdriver; *twinkle eyes* and fly to left shoulder of Narumi.

'Hotaru Imai's latest invention? But why it's not landed on Imai's ...' everyone thought

"Ohayo! Minna~san I have announcement! *everyone looks on him except you know who*" Narumi said smiling.

"We have a new student," Narumi said

"It is a boy/girl?"

Narumi ignored the question, he signal the new student who waiting outside the classroom. A brunette enters the room nervously. The room becomes quieter and hearts forming on their eyes especially boys.

"Alright, introduced yourself Mikan~chan" Narumi said.

"Hai! I am _Sakura_ Mikan, 13 years old, holder of Nullification Alice and Special Star. It's nice to meet you all and I hope we can be friends," Mikan said bowed and smiling.

All boys *except the blond and black hair* on the room start to drool while the girls are envy on her beauty. After she introduce, Torii jump on Mikan's head. "Ahh, before I forgot this is Torii. Please be nice to him". *pointing on Torii*

After Mikan introduced herself to the class, all boys asked simultaneously to her about her love life, Torii, asking a date and so on. Until someone, blast them with a baka gun.

**Hotaru POV**

I am still working on my invention, for the past three years I cannot make my own version of mechanical bird. If my memory serves right, that bird can update its own OS and change rapidly its storage every year. Its storage increase twice from its original and the worst is the physical body still unchanged. I heard gay~sensei introduced a new student. 'Mikan~chan? Maybe'.

**Flashback**

_Seven years ago_

_"Mikan come here I would like you to meet someone this is Hotaru Imai our neighbor" said Jii-chan smiling_

_A brunette walk towards her grandpa and introduced herself "I am Yukihira Mikan, it's nice to meet you" Mikan said fake smile._

_"Oi baka, stop smiling if you are going to show a fake one," I said *Mikan widened eyes*_

**End of flashback**

"Hai! I am _Sakura_ Mikan, 13 years old, holder of Nullification Alice and Special Star. It's nice to meet you all and I hope we can be friends," new student said.

'Sakura? It's not her' I thought then she speak again.

"Ahh, before I forgot this is Torii. Please be nice to him," Mikan said smiling

'Torii?' I look up its them Mikan and Torii *eyes widened*. Torii is still on Mikan head. I going to pick my trusted baka gun to shoot them instead I shot my classmate they are irritating.

'Why she using Sakura as her last name come to think of it, Sakura is her grandfather last name' I thought

**END OF POV**

"Mikan?" Hotaru said

Mikan look up and to find who is calling her. *Widened Eyes* "HO-TA-RU?" Mikan said

Hotaru slightly nod and smile to Mikan. 'What the Imai know the new student?' Everyone thought except Narumi and two boys at the back. Mikan start crying and run towards to Hotaru to give her a hug but Hotaru aim the baka gun to her and shot three times *baka baka baka* on head. As for Torii, land on Hotaru's shoulder a give her a peck on the cheeks.

"Hotaru you meanie and don't teach Torii something evil" Mikan childishly said pouted while rubbing her head 'Kawaii~' all boys thought including Narumi

"Fine, Fine now come here baka" Hotaru said. Mikan dash to Hotaru once again and hug her tight.

"It's been three years. How's your grandfather, Mikan?" Hotaru whispered.

"I tell you later" Mikan smile sadly reply. Hotaru just nod

"Ahh Narumi~sensei where do I sit?" Mikan ask

"Oh right, thank you for reminding me *Mikan Sweat dropped*, hmm where do I put you." Narumi said

"Ah! I know you can seat beside Natsume~Kun, the guy with a manga on his head and he is your partner for the whole year, if you don't mind Natsume~Kun?" Narumi said

'Just what is that new girl? Is she actually an important person?' green haired thought

"Hn" Natsume said.

Suddenly the bell rung end of Homeroom.

"That's all for Homeroom be nice to Mikan~chan okay? Bye" Narumi said.

Mikan is now going to seat but it was interrupt by the P.A. (Public Announcement)

_**"Ms. Sakura Mikan and Mr. Hyuuga Natsume of 1B and Mr. Ando Tsubasa of 3B please report to headmaster's office"**_ *momentarily paused*

_**"Ms. Sakura Mikan and Mr. Hyuuga Natsume of 1B and Mr. Ando Tsubasa of 3B please report to headmaster's office Thank you"**_

"Ano, Where is the Headmaster office?" Mikan ask

* * *

><p>To be continue…<p>

Chapter 5: Bodyguard

^ It is a working progress and it can be change.

OS: Operating System e.g. windows 7 and so on

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the right to own Gakuen Alice nor the Gundam Seed. Since I am not the creator or Mangaka of it. (Chapter 6 page 33 some quotes)

Once again Thank you for those who read, read and review my story thank you very much minna~san :D


	4. Bodyguard

**Chapter Four: Bodyguard**

**~ Two hours ago (7:00am) ~**

A 13 year old boy with a black hair and red eyes who just woke up from his slumber, he check his clock and notice that he still have one hour before class start. He changes his clothes to his uniform (a jacket that has blue lines, a white undershirt, blue plaid pants and brown shoes and NO BLUE RIBBON around his collar) and decides to leave his room. This boy walks through Northern Forest and climb on HIS Sakura Tree to take a rest. He still remembers his last mission that he needs to spy a non-alice academy and found out there plan. Unfortunately, he did not succeed to his mission because the people on that academy are more secretive. His thought has been interrupt with the sound of the bell and he felt someone presence that he truly despises.

"What do you want Persona?" Black hair said pissed.

"Kuro Neko, You will escort a lady from your class to headmaster office after homeroom," Persona said before the Kuro Neko says something Persona start to talk again.

"And if something happens to her you know what might happen to you" smirk

"Tsk" he jumped from the tree, walked to middle school building, and left Persona alone. 'Why do I need to escort an annoying girl is she that important' he thought.

**~ Hallway (8:05am) ~**

Kuro Neko saw a blonde-haired boy approaching to him

"Ohayo Natsume" Blonde-haired boy holding a bunny said

"Hn" Natsume Said

"How's your mission last night?" Blonde-haired person said in worry

"I'm fine Ruka, he gave me a level E mission last night nothing more," Natsume said

Ruka smiled. As they walked to their classroom all girls, start to squeal

"Good Morning Ruka~sama/Natsume~sama"

"I love you Ruka~sama/Natsume~sama"

"Please marry me"

As for Natsume, he burns all the girls' hair who step one-meter radius on him. The boys ignored their fan girls and proceed to their respectively seats. Natsume sat on his seat followed by Ruka; he put his feet on his desk as for his manga he put it on his head to read.

**~ Classroom ~**

Natsume did not pay attention to the class nor hear about the new student introduction. He just heard that his classmate making a loud noise and ignored it. Until, Ruka tapped Natsume's shoulder.

"Natsume wake up" Ruka whispered

"Hn" Natsume said

Narumi hear Natsume reply and exit the room while Mikan walk on her designated seat until it was interrupt by the P.A.

**"Ms. Sakura Mikan and Mr. Hyuuga Natsume of 1B and Mr. Ando Tsubasa of 3B please report to headmaster's office" ***momentarily paused*

**"Ms. Sakura Mikan and Mr. Hyuuga Natsume of 1B and Mr. Ando Tsubasa of 3B please report to headmaster's office Thank you"**

**(Now back to the story :D ****)**

**Natsume POV**

'Who's Sakura Mikan?' I thought

I saw a brunette asking for direction about the headmaster Office but the old hag confronted her.

'So she's Sakura Mikan' I thought smirk

"How dare you to be *pointing on Mikan* Natsume~sama partner, I Shouda Sumire a president of Natsume-Ruka Fan club will not permit it!" Sumire shout

"Ano, Permy I'm not the one who choose to be *pointed on Natsume* his partner Narumi~sensei did, but if you want to be his partner ask the teacher not me" Sakura said

"Pe-pe-permy? Who are you calling Permy?" Sumire said angry

"You" Sakura said smiling I smirk

'Shouda/Sumire is going to attack Mikan~san/sama / Sakura~san' everyone thought

The girl digging something on her bag while permy runs towards Sakura and using her alice. However, before Sumire scratch Mikan face Mikan shout, "STOP" Sumire action become void and cannot move.

'What just happen?' everyone thought

*Natsume widened eyes*

"Do you know this *She shows a small pink stone from her hand*, this is an alice stone of voice pheromone. You just waste my _mother's gift,_ do you know what this is the last usage of this stone," Sakura said. After she said it, the stone break into pieces.

'What she can use an alice stone but the stone must compatible with other pheromone only, unless she a nullifier' I thought

"Now, If you excuse me I will take my leave before the headmasters get mad, Torii" Sakura said, a green bird fly on Sakura and landed on her shoulder while walking towards the doors and snaps her finger to make Permy to move again..

I watch Sakura exit the room and I remember something.

_"Kuro Neko, You will escort a lady from your class to headmaster office after homeroom,"_ Persona said

'Shit' I thought

I stand up and create a wall of fire in front of the Sakura. Everyone surprise on what I did but I ignored it. Sakura look into me and said "What do you want? I need to leave before the headmasters might get angry if I late" I heard the old hag talk "Mou, Natsume~sama I know you will protect me from that bitch" she charge on me but I dodge it.

"I will escort you to the Headmaster Office," I said

*gasp* (everyone) *murmured*

'Natsume is being nice to Sakura/Mikan~sama/san' murmured

I saw Imai smirk

"No need I have a map" Sakura said she shows a map to the class

"No I persist to escort you to the headmasters' office," I said

"You sound like someone order you to escort me," Sakura said

'So she notice' I thought and nod and she continue "If _he_ order you to escort me fine," she

'He?' I thought. I walk beside her and we make our way to the headmaster office.

**End of POV**

**~Headmaster Office~**

Hyuuga knock on the door three times and we heard "Come in" behind the door. We entered the room and saw three figured; one is Uncle, a dark blue hair and eyes under his left eyes is a blue star tattoo and Shiki.

**Mikan POV**

'Shiki?' I thought

"Shiki? Masachika Shiki?" I said

He nod and smiling at me. I start to cry and run to him and hug him tight

"Where have you been ever since mom died you never visit me?" I cried

"Gomen Mikan~chan but I been investigate something and Yukihira~sama said to me everything about you. Is it true that you been keeping _it_?" Shiki whisper

I nod and smile "I been keeping it for almost seven years" I said smiling *Shiki wide eyes*

*cough* *cough* I turn around and I saw Uncle Kazu faking his cough that caught my attention. I break my hug and greet Uncle Kazu.

"Ohayo Principal Yukihira *Uncle Kazu sweat dropped*" I said bowing and smiling

"O- Ohayo Mikan~chan" Kazu said as he patted my head and smile

"Oi, what do you want to discuss something and why I included here" Natsume said

"Hyuuga that not the way to greet your superior, anyway thank you for escort her here," Kazu Said.

"Tsk" Natsume said

While Mikan walk to mini living room, have a sip of tea, and eat some cookies.

"Hyuuga and Ando, you will have a new mission that connected to that *pointed to Mikan* girl and you will be taking my orders from now on" Kazu said

"Are you really serious about that?" Mikan ask cutely pouted

"Yes Mikan~chan you really need it" Kazu said he continue "Now, Hyuuga and Ando will be your bodyguard until the situation has been cleared, Hyuuga will be in your class while Ando on your ability class"

"Ando?" I ask

A dark blue hair and eyes start to introduced himself "I'm Ando Tsubasa Special Star, Shadow Manipulation alice and in Special and Dangerous Class"

"Tsk, why do I have to guard that little girl if she can use a alice stone to protect herself" Natsume said pissed

"Mikan you used your alice stone?" Kazu said in angry tone. I stop eating my cookies.

"Hehe, yes but permy almost scratch my face I just defend myself and I use a single usage" I said while rubbing my back head

"Permy?" everyone said except Natsume.

"Oh! I almost forgot,*takes out the box on her bag* Yukihira~sama here is the alice stones that I collected, I already sorted it by usage" I said

'Collected?' Natsume and Tsubasa thought

Uncle Kazu opens the box and his eyes widened.

"Sorted in single usages, 6 months usage and a Lifetime usage," I said, "all in all you have 20 alice stone oh I mean 19 alice stone"

"Mikan how many are left?" Kazu said

"Only Nullification Alice and _an extra_" I said almost whispered on the last two words

"Mikan are you troubling to use your alice?" Shiki ask worried walk where Mikan is.

"Sometimes, depending on what alice I been using" Mikan answered *whisper*

Ando snap and ask Kazu something

"Did you say that we taking orders from you?" Ando ask

"Yes, and Persona have other important mission to do and I recommend you two to be her bodyguard. Do you accept the deal?" Kazu said

"Fine with me" Ando said

"Hn" Natsume said

"Great, so Mikan this Natsume Hyuuga and Ando Tsubasa your bodyguard" Kazu said happily introduced them to me and I just nod and smile to them. I remember something that might helpful to them _someday_.

"Before mother died she gave you a stealing alice and insertion alice right?" Uncle Nodded

"Then let's use it, let's give them a new alice a lifetime usage except for Natsume," I said smiling.

"I agree with that it might help them someday but Why Natsume is prohibited?" Shiki said

"Because he have a forth type alice unless we put a longevity alice and a healing alice on him but we don't have a longevity alice stone so NO" Mikan said

*Natsume widened eyes* "Oi little girl how do you know my alice type" Natsume ask

"Hi-mit-su" Mikan said smiling

"Then Mikan use your alice on Yukihira" Shiki said

"But -"

"Mikan is just for today," Shiki said

"Fine, but if they ask related to it you will answer all of their question" Mikan said Shiki nodded

I take off my necklace and touch Uncle to copy his alice. I touch my chest to get the Longevity alice and Healing alice from my body after I finish. "Come here Natsume, *she put the stone on his forehead* this stone will remain in your body until you die and you will not be able to use it; now pick from the box touch some alice stone if it shine you and the stone are compatible same to you Tsubasa~senpai." I said "If possible pick the big ones" 'and don't make me use my alice again' I thought

Tsubasa pick the light green stone while Natsume pick the aquamarine stone.

"Wow Tsubasa~senpai you pick a wonderful alice, this is an earth alice please take care of it" I said and smile "Next Natsume you pick an Ice alice. Oh! Opposite of your alice no wonder its compatible to you but be careful of how you use your alice even if I put a Longevity in your body"

*put the necklace back* 'Oh no I am on my limit' I thought, "Catch me" I said in soft and tired voice and everything went black

**End of POV**

Natsume catch Mikan before she reaches the floor, Kazu almost have a heart attack and Shiki said "She just fell asleep". Natsume put Mikan on the couch to rest while Kazu call Dr. Imai to check Mikan condition.

"Oi how did she get longevity alice?" Natsume ask

While Kazu and Shiki look at each other and let out a big sigh before they tell about Mikan.

"We cannot tell you about her but he might talk" Kazu said

Then a man with a spiky black hair and cold eyes appears on the side of Mikan touching her cheek with care.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere in Japan~<strong>

"Did you find her?"

"No sir, we still haven't find a girl with brown haired that looks like Azumi Yuka nor Izumi Yukihira"

"Where is that girl if I found you, you will regret that you inserted that alice on your body" smirk found on his face

To be continue…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Tsutsuji Academy<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the right to own Gakuen Alice nor the Gundam Seed. Since I am not the creator or Mangaka of it.

_Himitsu == secret_

**Thank very much minna~san; Please read or Read and Review my story :D**


	5. Tsutsuji Academy

**Chapter Five: Tsutsuji Academy**

"Minna~san" a pink hair with indigo eyes said wearing a kimono with pink petals patterns that reach one inch above the knee showing her curves.

"Meer!"

"Meer~sama I Love You!"

"Sing Meer~sama" the crowd shouts

"This will be my last song entitle Risky Girl I hope you like it minna~san" Meer said smiling and she start singing.

**Risky Girl by Cherry Blossom**

Aozora no shita toketakeno AISUKURI-MU

Ryoute fusagatte hoppe ni CHU tte Kiss kureta

Atsui sunahama manatsu no BI-CHIPARASORU

Chotto tooku made kimi wo saratte shimaitai

Dokomade bokura hashitte yukeru darouka?

Someone from backstage wears a white polo with three unbutton that shows his chest even though that he is 13 years old blonde boy with blue eyes smiling. Suddenly, someone came to him and whisper that his smile turns grit for unknown reason.

Irotoridori ni kawaru keshiki kakenuke te

Mienai tobira hiraite ima hashiridasou ashita he

Saa tachiagari maedake mitsumete

Setsunai omoide mo aruki hajimeru ENERUGI-

Fukamaru KIZUNA dakishimete My Risky girl

Iranai monobakari atama ni tsume kond a demo

Soresae bokuwa ima itoshiin da

Tsunaida kono te, kokoro to onaji hanasanai

Irotoridori ni somaru kisetsu toori nukete

STAND UP! Let's go to **New World.  
><strong>

He asks his servant to prepare the room for his friends and for that person. The servant bowed and taking his leave. "Another lost" he muttered

My favorite world. Yeah Yeah.

Tadoritsuita basho bokura no miraizu

Setsunai omoide mo aruki hajimeru ENERUGI-

Namida no oku no kibou wo My Risky girl

Kobore ochi souna hoshizora kimi no egao

Tsukamikaketa yume

MONOGURO no sekai ni hikari zashi konda

Tsukamae te (afureru hikari)

Itsumademo (istumademo) kienaide

Mienai tobira hiraite ima hashiridasou ashita he

Saa tachiagari maedake mitsumete Yeah Yeah

Donna iro no yume egaite yukou futari de

Tadoritsuita basho bokura no miraizu

Setsunai omoide mo aruki hajimeru ENERUGI-

Fukamaru KIZUNA dakishimete My Risky Girl

"Thank you Minna~san and have fun on your festival Tsutsuji Academy Goodnight and Goodbye" Meer said smiling and waving to her fans.

After the concert, the blond man greets the singer.

"Meer, congrats and thank you for participate for this festival" blonde said smiling

"Iie, Daemon~sama I should be the one to thank you for letting me perform on your school. This is my last appearance to perform on stage so I giving all I got" Meer said smiling and bowed.

"That's good to hear, I take my leave Meer I still have a meeting to attend to, if you don't mind" Daemon said

Meer shook her head childishly and Daemon pats her head, smile and leave.

While Daemon walking to the corridors someone approach him from behind and attack him. But Daemon dodged the punches and caught the enemy foot

"Hmmn, nice reflex" he said

"Shut up Kei" Daemon said while he hold his foot and push away from him.

"Bad mood are we?" Kei ask

"Shut up, if you are here for another uninterested topic I'm not listening" Daemon said pissed

"She said the brunette died two years ago for unknown reason her name is Yukihira Mikan" Kei said while fixing his looks

"What did you said?" Daemon stops walking and turn around to look Kei.

"As I said, Haruka find something the girl you saw seven years ago was died from unknown reason but come to think of it her name is Yukihira Mikan" Kei said

"If that girl has that Alice, she must be a nullifier" Daemon said

"But Daemon, how they took out that alice from Kira if Yuka died 10 years ago no one else have stealing alice anymore even a single usage or copy of it cannot took out the whole alice" Kei said

Daemon widened his eyes and realize.

"Kei, ask our top agent to search about Yuka's child or ask Haruka to do it" Daemon ordered

Kei pick his phone dialed some numbers and order to search about Yuka's child and hung up his phone.

Kei follow Daemon to the room or should we say a dungeon. They saw a long brown hair that reaches his shoulder and purple eyes playing a piano to relieve from boredom.

Daemon walks to his living room and sits on the coach and start to interrogate the person In front of him.

"Are you going to talk now?" Daemon ask

After hearing Daemon voice. The man walks closely to Daemon and sit opposite from him.

"My answer is still the same." He said calmly

Daemon stood up and grab the man's shirt and said "Damn it, just tell me where is that stone"

"Like I said before it is better to leave the stone alone. Even you kill me now that stone will eventually disappear" he said while holding Daemon's wrist

"What do you mean?" Kei ask

"You already know the truth Daemon" he said smiling confidently

"What truth?" Kei ask

Daemon let go his grip from the man in front of him and answered Kei question "If the stone is detach from a non-alice user body it should replace with a nullification alice or other lifetime stone and transfer to his/her child"

"Then what will happen if the host might not give birth" Kei ask

"We have to find a nullifier to insert the stone in their body, they are compatible with different alice and they can preserve it" Daemon said

The man stiff when he heard nullifier but Daemon notice it.

"Do you know someone who have that alice" Kei ask

"Yes but he is already dead and the one who is front of me" Daemon said glared to the man

"Nani, bu-" Kei interrupt with a phone call

Kei answer his phone he widened his eyes after hearing the news and hung up his phone.

"Daemon, *Daemon look on Kei* Gakuen Alice destroy one of our warehouse in Kyoto" Kei said

"Damn it" Daemon said

"Seems they starting to move again" the man said

"Any other report" he asks pissed

"Our agent said that the Gakuen alice deploy some of their top student to spy our school" Kei said

"Nani" Daemon shouts.

'Yukihira and Azumi family founders of Gakuen Alice why they need to destroy our plan if the stone is still missing. The Hibiki family, the one and only heir *glares on the man* who can use the stone friend of Yukihira and Azumi. Is it fate to erase the existence of the stone in this time where all plan already arranged in order' Daemon thought

"Daemon, Haruka said she needs to talk to you privately" Kei said

"Kira, I hope you will cooperate the next time I visits you" Daemon said stand up and leave the room follow by Kei.

**Kira POV**

I watch Daemon leave my room. I close my eyes and hold onto my chest tightly.

_"then I give this to Kira ~ oniisan so that we can be together" she said_

I smiled when I remember it.

_"Kira, if she is already five or six years old tell her to retrieve the stone inside you and replace another stone" Aunt Yuka whispered_

_"It's dangerous for that age" I said_

_"I know you can train her to control the stone and protect her from them" she said_

I am the cost of her dead.

_'I will protect you Mikan' I thought_

**End of POV**

**Daemon POV**

We entered my office and I saw Haruka seating on the table smiling like a maniac. She jump on the table to greet us and run towards Kei to kiss and hug each other.

*cough* *cough*

Haruka look onto me and said "Sorry Daemon~kun we never seen each other for the past five weeks" *pouted*

"So what's your report?" I ask

"I found out that Yukihira Mikan was died two years ago which you already know. However that girl have a nullification alice and I ask some of the people in the village how she died, they said that her disease was incurable." Haruka said

"Yes I know that already" I said while gazing the fountain of the school

"Daemon, when I check the grave of Yukihira Mikan I saw an old man laying on the coffin not a 10 or 9 year old girl" Haruka said

"Nani?" I and Kei said I look to Haruka again

"As I said Yukihira Mikan is still not dead, she is hiding from us or she might enroll in Gakuen Alice protected by her uncle" Haruka said

"So what are you planning to do Daemon" Kei ask

"Do you want to be a student in Gakuen Alice?" I ask

They look with each other and nod. They turn to me and smiled.

**End of POV**

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue ….<strong>

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice and Gundam Seed owned by their creator not me. Risky Girl (not mine)

**Special Guest:** Meer Campbell only for this Chapter :p

**Cafuchi:** Thank you for visiting my fanfic Meer

**Chapter Six: Truth**

Please read and Read and review my story and thank you.. :D


	6. Truth

**Chapter Six: Truth**

**Kazu POV**

I seat on my chair and thinking about Mikan. My one and only niece are in danger again, why Yuka and Izumi persuade Kira to steal that stone inside his body and insert into Mikan's body. I sigh. I heard someone open the door and Rei show up.

"Per- I mean Rei how's Mikan?" I ask

"She okay now Uncle, still worried about them" Rei said

"Yes, Rei do you think he is alive?" I ask

"Yes, Uncle the truth is he knows it before they ambush the house and order Mikan to teleport. I know they will not kill him because they still need him" Rei said

I stand up and walk to the window and watch the moon. I still remember what we talk about earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Long Flashback :D<strong>

Natsume felt a presence near MIkan whereabouts. They saw spiky black and cold eyes wearing an all black outfit without a mask. Without hesitation, Natsume kick hard the guest on the face but he easily caught the foot of Natsume without taking off his hand on Mikan's cheek and push away from him. Natsume try to use his Alice on him but it does not work.

"I told you, your Alice will never work on me" spiky black hair said smirks "Hmmn, Impressive Kage" "Persona do not touch the girl" Tsubasa said

Tsubasa step on the guest shadow and try to take their guest away from Mikan but a hand reach Persona's wrist and in instant he was released from shadow manipulation grasp.

"Don't leave me onii~san" Mikan said in soft yet frighten voice without opening eyes. Persona smiled

The two boy's stiff and widened eyes of what they heard and see 'Persona have a sister and he smiled' they thought except Kazu and Shiki.

"Persona what brings you here" I said and break the silence

Persona saw Mikan shivered and he took off his coat to cover Mikan body, positioning himself on the couch were Mikan lain and he put Mikan's head on his lap carefully before answering my question.

"Report on Tsutsuji Academy, they start to move Un-Principal Yukihira" Persona said

"Really?" Shiki ask I walk on my table and read the reports that Rei gather.

"Hai, and they are trying to find out about the children of Izumi~sama and Yuka~sama" Persona said

Shiki and I widen our eyes and look on Mikan. The boys notice, our worried face.

**Persona POV**

While looking on Mikan I remember his last word before Mikan's father died

_**Flashback**_

_A sixteen years old Rei_

_'Rei, I leaving Mikan to you' my eyes widen_

_'Izumi~sensei, please don't talk I call a doctor" Rei said panic_

_I am about to stand but Izumi~sensei hold my wrist and said 'for once Rei call me Otou~san' smiled weakly_

_'O-Otou~san' I said and he smile a genuine smile and nod his head_

_'Thank you for being our son Rei. Please protect Mikan and tell her that I love her so much.' Izumi said *faintly voice*reaching my cheek._

_Otou~san slowly drop his hand while closing his eyes and stop breathing, I cried and shout otou~san several times. The medical team finally arrived but it's too late to save Otou~san's life_

_**End of Flashback**_

**End of POV**

"Oi! What are you talking about and you never answer my question," Natsume said pissed

"Natsume is right, how Mikan have the Longevity Alice" Tsubasa ask

"Come In, Nogi and Imai" Rei said and ignore the question again

Nogi and Imai entered the room and notice Mikan still unconscious on the couch. Imai was the first to react.

"What happen to her?" Imai ask without breaking her Ice Queen Façade

"Over-used" Rei said without looking to her eyes

"What do you mean over-used" Imai said worried voice slowly appeared

Before Hyuuga open his mouth Rei interrupt him. "Kuro Neko, Kage, Nogi and Imai before I tell about Mikan you have to promise to me that you will never speak this in front of her or everyone in this school unless she told it herself"

They nodded their heads except Hyuuga and Imai

"Do you know about the Copy Alice?" Persona ask

"It's an Alice Stone that created by stealing and insert Alice which cannot be inherent by birth" Tsubasa said as he continued "and it can only use by a non-Alice only. To transfer that Alice to another body we have to find a holder of stealing and insert Alice. But what is related of the copy Alice to Mikan?"

"Mikan have that Alice since she's five years old" Persona said while carefully brush Mikan's hair

"Nani?" I said *look to Shiki* "and you know it?"

"No Yukihira~sama Yuka never told me this" Shiki said worried

"Yukihira~sama. Ten years ago, before Yuka~sama died she ask Kira to let Mikan insert the stone in her body" Persona said

"Wait, Yuka? Do you mean Azumi Yuka" Tsubasa ask everyone look to Tsubasa except Persona, Kazu and Shiki.

"Who are they Tsubasa~senpai?" Nogi ask

"Azumi Yuka is the holder of stealing and insert Alice. The Azumi family is one of the founders of this school other than the Yukihira family" Tsubasa said

"So technically she a non-alice to begin with" Hyuuga said

"No Hyuuga, Mikan have her original Alice since birth" I said

"Yukihira family" Imai murmured

"Yes?" I ask

Imai glared at me and turn to Mikan and ask "Then what is your related to that Baka" *pointed to Mikan*

"What do you mean Imai~san" Nogi ask

"She is my niece, her father is my younger brother" I said

"Figures *murmured*, Then why she need to change her family name to Sakura" Imai said

Now Rei interrupt our conversation

"For her protection" Rei said

"What do you mean for her protection" Nogi ask

Someone open the door and it reveal Imai Subaru older brother of Imai Hotaru *panting* wearing his doctor suites he rush to me and ask where his patient. He looks to Mikan and check her condition.

"Late as always" Rei murmured

"Sister Complex" Subaru murmured only Rei can hear it

A vein pop up on Rei's head

"Tell that to yourself" Rei whispered

This time they were glaring at each other. *glaring competition*

*Kazu and Shiki Sweat dropped*

"Subaru, what is her condition?" I ask

Subaru snapped and look into me and said "She just over-used her Alice and any moment now she might wake up"

I relieve now that Mikan is out of danger I thank Subaru and he leave the room to back from the hospital.

"Because someone looking for her that could danger her life" Rei answered Ruka's question and continued "I used the dead of his grandfather to hide Mikan existence from the enemy"

"I'm confused now" Tsubasa said. They look at Tsubasa.

"What her Alice?"

"How they extract the stone from non-Alice where Yuka is dead ten years ago and insert in her body?"

"Why she is compatible with copy Alice?"

"What do you mean how they extract?" Nogi ask Tsubasa

"From what I heard, the copy Alice can only be extract by the descendants of stealing Alice from the non-Alice even a copy of stealing Alice cannot extract the whole copy Alice" Tsubasa said

"Means they also pretend that Yuka is died ten years ago" Nogi said and look at us.

"Yuka~san death is true" I said

"Mikan have Nullification, Stealing and Insert Alice. She inherent it from her parents" Rei said and Ando, Nogi, Imai and Hyuuga look at Rei surprised from what they heard.

"It's true that, even a copy of stealing Alice cannot extract the whole Alice stone, so Yuka~sama planned to let Kira steal Mikan the copy Alice from his body and replace it with a nullification Alice at young age" Rei said

"Her parents are Azumi Yuka and Izumi Yukihira her real name is _Yukihira_ Mikan" Rei said

Everyone in the room widen their eyes except Shiki, Rei and Kazu

"To answer your question Hyuuga, Mikan copy my Alice and extract it from her body to create an Alice stone a lifetime span and she mix it with a healing Alice so how's your body now" I said

'Come to think of it my body feels so light' Hyuuga thought

"That's Mikan other capability she can mix any Alice in one stone" Rei said

"Oi! How she comes up with that idea" Hyuuga said

Before Rei answer Mikan finally open her eyes slowly and greet Rei

"Ohayo Rei~oniisan" Mikan said smile

"Ohayo Mikan~chan" Rei said smile

"I am still mad at you!" Mikan said cutely pouted

"Really?" Rei said

"Because you told Uncle about m-" Mikan stop and look around she notice that she still at her Uncle office.

"Oh! I am still here hehe" Mikan said *everyone sweat dropped except Persona, Hotaru, Natsume, Shiki*

"Mikan can you answer Kuro Neko's question" Rei said *Mikan is now sitting beside Persona eating some cookies and sip some tea*

"Who is Kuro Neko?" Mikan ask

Rei pointed to Hyuuga "Oh!" Mikan said

"The Longevity and Healing Alice, because someone who have the same Alice type as you hmmn what is her name again. *Think* Ah! Kauro Igarashi, at that time we try to combine the two Alice as one stone and to insert it on her body. Unfortunately, she died from the car accident before we insert it in her" She said

*Natsume Widened eyes after he heard his mother name*

"You know Neko~chan you look like her. But your name is a Hyuuga not Igarashi" Mikan said smile

"If you insert that stone to her do you think she still alive?" Hyuuga ask stuttered hiding his eyes

"Of course, she said that she loves her family and she wants to stay with them forever so at that time I'm willing to create that stone for her" she said smiling

Natsume blush but hide from his bangs only Hotaru notice and smirk.

"How much do you know?" Mikan ask them

"About the Copy Alice and your parents that's all" Imai said

"Good" Mikan said as she stretch her arm after hours of slumber and stand up

"I'm leaving *glares on Persona* Hotaru come with me" Mikan said

Imai and Mikan already leave the room.

Ando and Hyuuga almost follow Mikan to the door but I stop them.

"Ando Hyuuga please protect her" I said

"Hai, Yukihira~sama" Ando said smiling

"Hn" Hyuuga reply

"Thank you" I said and smile

They leave the room and follow Mikan where she is now.

**End of Long Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Uncle, they already open the tomb" Rei said<p>

"What?" I said

"It's a matter of time to search inside the academy" Rei said

Before Rei leave the room he said something to me.

"Uncle Mikan said that she still dream about Kira but this time Kira said something to her" Rei said

"He said that be careful and I promise to protect you from them"

"What it means?" I said

"I don't know Uncle" Rei said worried

**End of POV**

**Mikan POV**

"Talk now Baka" Hotaru said

"Where should I start" I said

"Start it before you meet me until now" Hotaru said

I told her how Kira and I meet, how the copy Alice gets inside me, how we change my name to Sakura and how I enroll in this school. I cried after I remember what really happens to Hotaru, she me hugged and comfort me.

She said "Mikan Please stop crying you look 10 xs ugly"

I smiled and we sleep together in my room I felt safe from Hotaru and within the academy. I hope this event will finally over.

**End of POV**

Someone who looking to Mikan outside of her room and mouthed 'Thank you' then leave. Hotaru notice it and smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue ….<strong>

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice and Gundam Seed owned by their creator not me.

**Chapter Seven:** Central Town

Please read and Read and review my story and thank you... :D


End file.
